Leafstem
Leafstem is a dark gray tabby she-cat with bright, green eyes and a long, thin tail. Personality Leafstem is kind, shy, and sympathetic. Leafstem cares too much for her own good. She once defended a fish, because she thought that even fish should live a fulfilling life. She stands up for herself, but she is absolutely okay with someone else defending her. She cares way too much for her own clanmates and will do anything to make them happy, even fight other clan cats. She is decent in battle, but she is an awful hunter, since she is too empathetic towards small animals. She barely gets jealous and she appreciates everyone's efforts in any situation. Leafstem would put her life on the line for her family. She will do anything for her siblings, kittens, and her mate. To her, everything deserves to live and live a full life. History Leafkit was born to an old nursery queen, Willowpool along with her two siblings, Alderkit and Brackenkit. Leafkit always wanted to protect other cats and even other animals that patrols were hunting. Leafkit became Leafpaw and was apprenticed to Petaldust while Alderkit became Alderpaw and was apprenticed to Whitefang and Brackenkit became Brackenpaw and was apprenticed to Softwing. Leafstem hated hunting. She hates the idea of killing another living animal for her clan's benefit. This left the impression that she is too soft for battle. At one point during her apprenticeship, Mistyfoot called her to the leader's den and suggested that she become a medicine cat. Leafpaw refused and left the den to train. Leafpaw was training with Petaldust when Mosspelt and her apprentice, Pebblepaw. Petaldust and Mosspelt started to talk about the clan news and Pebblepaw asked Leafpaw if she wanted to know how to hunt. Leafpaw agreed and Pebblepaw showed her and she was disgusted, but Leafpaw tried out the technique. Leafpaw hated the blood on her claws and mouth and almost cried. Pebblepaw calmed her down and told her that it was okay that she didn't like hunting. Pebblepaw told Petaldust that Leafpaw didn't like to hunt and Petaldust told him that she already knew. The next day, Brackenpaw and Leafpaw fought each other, coming to a tie. Brackenpaw didn't want to hurt her and Leafpaw felt the same way to Brackenpaw. Then, Mistyfoot took her previous apprentice, Dapplenose to fight Leafpaw and she fought her. Dapplenose won, but Petaldust was grateful that Leafpaw fought at all. This meant that Leafpaw could continue to become a warrior. When Alderpaw became Aldershade before Leafpaw and their brother, Leafpaw asked her sister "What did you do to become warrior already? It must have been awesome!" Whitefang stepped in saying that he didn't know what else to teach her. Leafpaw and Brackenpaw believe him. When Leafpaw and Brackenpaw are ready become warriors, Leopardstar says, "From this moment onwards, Leafpaw will be known as Leafstem. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and warmth." The clan cats below chant the new cats' name and Leafstem smiles excitedly. About a week before the battle of the Dark Forest and Starclan, Pebblefoot confesses to Leafstem, saying that he has had a crush on her ever since apprenticeship. Leafstem accepts his confession. Leopardstar gives Leafstem an apprentice, Lightkit, now, Lightpaw. The Dark Forest battle commenced and Leafstem fought alongside Pebblefoot, and both of them survived the battle. Leafstem notices how she didn't see Aldershade, but she assumes that she was fighting at the front of Riverclan. A moon after the battle, Leafstem learns that she is expecting Pebblefoot's kittens. She talks to Mistystar about what she should do about her apprentice. Mistystar says that Lightpaw will train with Brackendusk and Dewpaw. Leafstem agrees and goes to the nursery. After a few moons, Leafstem gives birth to Stormkit and Silverkit. Leafstem and Pebblefoot take care of the two kittens until they become apprentices, Stormkit became Stormpaw, apprenticed to Podlight. Silverkit became Silverpaw, apprenticed to Curlfeather. Trivia Interesting Facts * Leafstem was originally going to be named Leafpetal, but was changed because the name was redundant and sounded too much like Leafpool. * Her parents were originally Sorreltail and Dustpelt, as she was meant to be in a completely different dimension than the original series. * She was given three siblings at one point, but one sibling named Deercloud was removed. * When Leafstem dies, she will go to Starclan. * Her father is not known. * Silverkit is named after her aunt, Silverstream. * Stormkit is named after her grandfather, Crookedstar. Artwork Leafstem.png|Profile Kin Family Mother: Willowpool Brother: Brackendusk Sister: Aldershade Son: Stormpaw Daughter: Silverpaw Aunts: Silverstream Minnowkit Grandfather: Crookedstar Grandmother: Willowbreeze Education Mentor: Petaldust Apprentice: Lightpaw Quotes "No! Don't hurt him! He's just a little fish." -Leafkit defending a fish from a Riverclan patrol "Leafpaw, it's okay.You don't have to like hunting, we have other warriors who can hunt." -Pebblepaw calming Leafpaw "I...I love you, Leafstem. Ever since I first trained with you as an apprentice, I knew that I loved you with all of my heart." -Pebblefoot confessing to Leafstem "Take care of my kits you two." -Leafstem to Curlfeather and Podlight right before Stormkit and Silverkit's ceremony See Also * My Page Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:RiverClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Pinkieshy 1012 Category:StarClan Cats Category:Mates